This disclosure relates to baskets used to transport items such as laundry and other personal articles. This transportation can be laborious and, depending on the terrain, a potentially dangerous task in terms of one's ability to see the immediate foreground. Also, baskets and hampers used to transport belongings can apply significant strain on the lower back and other body parts, depending on the load being carried by the user. Those who must transport laundry or other articles outside of the home often must carry the baskets for significant distances which can be very strenuous and harmful.
Presently there are many different types of baskets used to carry laundry and similar articles from one place to another. However, there is a need for baskets which will minimize the strain on the body while also enabling the user to see clearly in front of him or her. Such a device will greatly minimize the struggle and danger of transporting belongings such as laundry from one place to another.